Ghostbusters: Vampire in New York
by jokerharley1980
Summary: This is my own Ghostbuster story. It's 25 years later, and A Vampire is after Ray Stantz's only daughter Mandy. The ghostbusters do everything they can to stop him! Better than it sounds! Rated T for now. Ghostbusters/OC


Ghostbusters 3 25 years later.  
I am Mandy Stanz. My father is Ray Stanz, he is a ghostbuster. Dad's raised me & my brother Jason by himself since our mom died in a car accident when we were 2. I came down the stairs that morning. The guys were up drinking coffee and eating breakfast. My father was lost in the newspaper. And my brother was texting. I saw the front page. "Girl found with puntcure wounds in her neck, all blood drained, police are baffled." "Morning Daddy!" I said giving dad a kiss on his cheek. "Morning Guys." "Morning Mands!" I got some coffee and a bagel with cream cheese. I sat down and opened my book and began to read while eating my breakfast. Classic rock music was playing on the radio behind me. "EGON Phone!" We heard Janine yell. "Thanks!" Egon went to take his call. "How was "IronMan?" Winston asked me. "Chris Loved it." "And you?" "Ehh." "Not that impressed huh?" "Nope." I said sipping my coffee. "Isn't she more into Johnny Depp anyway?" Peter said. "I swear her room's full of his movie posters!" Winston teased. "Guys!" I said slightly blushing. My Twin was chuckling at this. I playfully hit my brother and went back to reading "Harry Potter and The Order Of The Phoenix." "And how many times have you read that?!" Jason asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Alot." I Said. "Brothers." I mumbled. My cell phone vibrated. I checked my text message. It was from my boyfriend Chris Jennings. He wanted me to be ready to go in an hour. "Uh dad, I'm hanging out with Chris this afternoon." I said. Jason made kissing noises. Oscar snickered. I glared at them. Winston was chuckling. Even My best friend Heather glared at them. "Cut it out!" I said scowling. "Yeah, so mature!!!" Leslie said. Peter Smiled at his daughter. Dad looked up from the article he had been reading. "Just be home for dinner!" "I will." That's when Winston noticed my tattoo. "Uh Mands, when did you get that?!" "Get what Winston?!" "This!" "SHH!!" I hissed as I pointed to my father. "Get What?!" Dad asked. "Your Daughter apparently has a tattoo!" Peter said. "No Way!!" Jason said trying to look. I scowled at them. "Can I see?!" Oscar said. "WHAT?!!" "Its nothing dad, really!" I said. "Uh huh!" Peter and Winston said at the same time. "Mandy Emma Stanz!" Dad said putting down the newspaper and folding his arms. Dad got up and tried to see it. I hid my shoulder. "Nice try, let me see!" "We'll be downstairs!" Winston and Peter left. "Thanks for the help guys!" I muttered. Dad lifted my hand, I closed my eyes as he looked. "WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSON!"  
"Dana." I said sheepishly. "YOU'RE ONLY 17!" "Dad!! Carly & Heather both have one too!" "Heather!!" Winston said giving her a look. "Thanks Mands!" I just grinned sheepishly. "First a Tattoo, then what?! Eyebrow percings?!" Dad said angrily. Dad, you know I only have my ears pierced, all though I have thought about getting my nose pierced..." I said. "That Would look cute!" Heather said. "Yeah, maybe right here..." Jason was laughing. Dad frowned. "I don't think so!" "Fine, I'm going to get ready!" "By the way, I'm not a little girl anymore!" I said. I went up the stairs. "Honey..." "Way to go pop!" I heard Jason say. I got ready in a half an hour. I always hated fighting with my father. I knew he'd get upset over the tattoo. It was a fantasy fairy! And It was really cute. I turned on my Ipod speakers and pressed shuffle. "Halo", By Beyonce was the first song. I sang along to it as I put on my makeup. I used a straigtner on my hair and dressed in my purple halter and shorts, it was summer after all! After I got finished getting ready, I turned off my ipod, grabbed my purse and sandles, put my phone in my pocket, then went downstairs. I heard "The Stroke" By Billy Squier on the radio. I started humming to it. I was putting my sandles on when my father came in. "So Any other Surprises?" He asked. I sighed. "No." "That just shocked me." Dad said. "Dad, I'm Going to be going to college soon, and..." "I know, I'm used to you and your brother being younger. I'm not used to my twins growing up yet." Said. I rolled my eyes. 


End file.
